You've Given Us What, Chase?
by Retro70sGirl
Summary: What happens when 3 Lab Rats fans (who formed their own "team" BTW ) go to Hollywood and try a Lab Rats TV Show "simulator" that transports them into the show? SORRY ABOUT SOME TYPOS WITH NAMES! Main O/C is Brook, her BFF is Patty and their friend is Jonathan! I originally wrote this story with different names and missed changing a few! Again, so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Lab Rats_** **or the canon characters, just the plot and my OCs.**

 **PLEASE R &R! I've only just started posting on the site so please forgive me for errors in my formatting! THX!**

"OK, Patty, last question! 'What was the title of the episode with Davenport's new space station?'" I read off the screen.

"That's easy! Space Colony!" Patty replied. "YES! We got every question right!"

"Does that mean that…" I started saying as the screen loaded our results. "WE WON!" We yelled together!

"We get to go to California with your parents and one other person to meet the Lab Rats!" Vickie said excitedly. We had just won a quiz competition to win a Lab Rats themed trip for 5 to Cali! Vickie and I had created a Lab Rats style team with Jonathan but, of course, we didn't have bionics. We were taking him as our 5th guest.

"I haveta go call Jonathan!" I said running off to get the phone. I dialed his number. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Jonathan said.

"WE WON!" I squealed into the phone the quickly apologized for deafening him.

"That's great, Brook!" He replied once he could hear. "When do we leave?"

""In two days. I'm really looking forward to this! It will be super fun! They said that they even have a mission simulator that we can use!"

"That's gonna be AWESOME!" He said. "See you at the airport in two days!" Pat and I packed up. We packed my stuff first and loaded the van with that. Then, when Dad took her home, I went with her, stayed overnight and helped her pack the next day. I stayed one more night at Patty's then we headed off to the airport where we met up with Jonathan. "Hey guys!" He called out. "How's my favorite teammates doing? Ready to be Lab Rats?" Then we all paused for a second. That didn't sound right.

"You mean 'you ready to be bionic Lab Rats?'" I paused. "That didn't sound right either." I said. We tried to figure out a way to say what we meant without sounding like crazy people. That didn't happen. "You know what I mean! Let's go!" We hurried to the plane, boarded and fought over the window seat.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to LAX (the airport we were flown in to), there was a car to pick us up. It was part of the package we won! The driver took us to the hotel where we dropped off our stuff so we could go the the Lab Rats Simulator at the Lab Rats Set. We had finished putting our luggage in the rooms when I noticed something black sticking out of the closet! I opens up the closest and screamed...in a very excited way. "What is it, Brook?" Jonathan asked.

"Look! Mission Suits! For all of us!" I exclaimed. They both were really excited and we all changed into our new mission suits. By the way, they are way harder to get on without a capsule, but, they are really comfortable! We headed back out to the car and were driven to the set.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Pat said as we went into the building with all the Lab Rats sets. Both Jonathan and I agreed!

"Hi! Are you here for the simulator?" A young man working on the set asked.

"Yeah we are! Can you help us figure out where to go?" I asked.

"I'll do better than that! I was assigned to wait here for you and get you set us with the simulator!" He took us to it. "So, who's bionics did each of you want?"

"Adam's!" Patty yelled.

"Bree's!" Jonathan yelled.

"Chase's!" I yelled!

"OK! I got you set up! Now were you told exactly what the simulator does?"

"Not really," Jonathan replied.

"OK, well, this letter, which you are to read only once you arrive, explains everything! Now step in the simulator and I'll start it up!"

"Uh, where's the simulator?" I asked. We were is the set of the lab and the assistant actually seemed to be using the cyber-desk but none of us saw a simulator!

"The capsules are the simulator! They are connected so they will send you all off at the same time! Also, you have to get in the capsule that corresponds to the character who has the bionics you want." He explained.

"OK!" I said stepping into "Chase's" capsule. "Wait, send us off? Send us where?! I thought this was just simulation!" I yelled. But I was too last. There was a big flash and the we opened our eyes. "Where are we? It just looks like the lab set!"

"It does but," Patty said. "Where's the guy who helped us?"

"You're right! The simulator must have sent us to the lab!" Jonathan said.

"That must be it! Hey! Are our bionics working?" I asked. Patty promptly picked Jonathan us and in turn he sped across the lad. I laughed and tried out my super-hearing. "Someone's coming!" I said as I heard the elevator coming down. One person stepped out.

"Who are you?"

 ** _So! How did you like chapter 3?! Remember plz R &R and if you do, try to guess who will be the one to discover us! I will PM anyone who reviews so if you get it right, you will get to find out who it is early! YAY! What are you waiting for? REVIEW AND GUESS! ?_**


End file.
